


The Hot Seat

by sir_red



Series: 5SOS torture the Vamps [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Caning, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: Part two following on from Tristan's surprise. Thanks to all for comments and kudos.





	

When they finally came for Tris he was openly sobbing. His cock head was bright purple. By now he would have opted out with a safe word but Luke Hemmings hadn't given him that option. Instead he had just gotten more and more desperate to cum. The pain in Tris' cockhead was so terrible that he felt like his dick was about to literally explode. 

Then Luke Hemmings brought Connor Ball into his room. Connor was dressed like a school boy. He had on a uniform, complete with a badge that read "Head Boy".

"We don't call them that in Australia," Luke explained, leading Connor onto the bed and pushing his head down until it was even with Tris' cock. 

"It always seemed such a weird expression," Luke mused.

"Lick it," Luke ordered Connor roughly, "just once."

Connor obeyed. Connor tongue felt like a band of fire over silk. A single lick was all it took. Tris yelled out loud as he came. A rope of cum splattered over Connors face and more kept coming. Soon Connor's face was covered with it.

"Don't," Luke ordered angrily as Connor went to wipe it off, "you'll be wearing a lot more before the day is through."

Connor nodded obediently.

Tris meanwhile was in a state of ecstasy. The post orgasmic high was...red. All he could see was red. He barely even registered Luke's next words...

"Wank him," Luke ordered.

Immediately Connor started wanking Tris off. Working tip to base over and over again. The first couple of tugs were excruciating. From there it got worse. 

Tris hadn't imagined anything could be worse that the blue balls. He was wrong. His dick was on fire. It felt like it was being ripped off.

The tears poured down Tris" face and mixed with the jizz on his chest.

"Now we're going to play a game," Luke told him. 

"You pick a number between one and fifty. If it's lower than the number I'm thinking of then that's how many more minutes Connor will wank you for, if it's higher then that's how many times we're going to hit Connor with the cane you have outside."

"...but nobody can take more than a dozen or so cuts of a cane," Tris said breathing through the pain.

"I won't start timing until you guess," Luke told him simply.

"28," Tris screamed, he figured he should get it over and done with. Plus Connors butt would heal, he knew Condora was tough as fuck but he was genuinely worrying his dick might be damaged.

"I was thinking of fifteen," Luke said cheerfully.

Con immediately stopped wanking Tris. The relief was as sudden and welcome as aloe Vera on sunburn. Instead Con stood up and unbuckled his trousers. Underneath he wore bright red briefs with a Calvin Klein waist band. He also took off his shirt, treating the room to the sight of his incredible abs.

Luke led Connor over to a hook and pulley system on the far side of the room. He roped the thread through the back of Connors briefs and hoisted giving him a massive hanging wedgie. Luke used the pulley to lift Connor until he could only reach the ground with his tip toes. Connor did what Tris called the "wedgie dance" where he tried to relieve the burning in his butt hole by pressing down with his toes only for his toes to give out and he would wedgie himself anew.

Connor never made a sound, until Luke got out the cane.

Brad had only let Tris use it on him once. After that he had made Tris promise he would never use it again. He had hit Brad six times, putting six lovely red welts on his boyfriends beautiful bum. Brad hadn't sat down for a week.

...Tris did not get much love that week.

Now Luke was going to hit Connor nearly five times as much.

"Wait!" Tris said suddenly feeling incredibly guilty, "cane me instead."

"Aww," Luke said sweetly, "...nah."

With that he hit Connor the first time.

*Crack*

Connor had a high tolerance for pain. As youngest in the band he had endured all kinds of high jinks. Including the memorable night when Tris had shoved Icy Hot down he back of Connors pants just before they ran on stage. Tris had never seen the bassist jump so high or gyrate so hard in all his life.

But nothing prepare him for the first cut of the cane.

Connor yowled like a cat in a bear trap. Luke didn't let him recover. 

*Crack* *Crack**Crack* *Crack* *Crack*

By the sixth stroke Connor was weeping. The tears running down his face. 

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *Crack*

He started begging Luke after the twelfth blow.

"Please, please, please, no more," Connor said between sobs.

But Luke was relentless. 

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*   
*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*  
*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*  
*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*  
*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*  
*Crack*

By the time he was finished Connor was a mess. Snot and tears running down his chest. Luke untied the rope wedging him and Connor dropped to the floor with a quiet thump. He kept crying loudly, even as he tried to pull the cotton out of his tortured butt hole.

"Wow you're actually bleeding," Luke said sounding excited.

He turned to Tris.

"So I have this special medicated cream, if I rub it on Connor's bum it will cut the pain down to almost nothing and it will heal quickly enough for us to do this all over again tomorrow."

"What's the catch?" Tris demanded.

"Bring in the hot seat," Luke called out.

Cal and Ash walked into the room. They were both wearing only their boxers and they stank of sweat and cum. Through the open door Tris caught sight of James McVey sitting on a high chair with an enormous butt plug, as thick as Tris's wrist inside him. James body was covered with sweat and his dick rock hard. The door closed and Tris focused on what Ash and Cal had carried in. It was a bucket, one large enough for Tris to sit inside but still just a bucket. From the way it sloshed around it was half full.

"So inside this bucket is extra concentrated icy hot liquid," Luke explained, "its recommended you don't use it on anyone's skin unless you dilute it with five parts of water for every one part of the concentrate.

"When you sit down it will cover from your butthole to you belly.

"I tricked Mikey into rubbing some on his dick last month... he didn't speak to me for a week.

"...and you're going to be bathing in it."

"Why would I do that?" Tris demanded tiredly.

"Because every minute you do is a minute Ash and his monster cock doesn't fuck Connor in the arse.

"He doesn't look like he could take muck cock right now," Luke noted. 

Connor was face down on the bed in front of Tris. After Luke had rUbbed in the ointment he had basically passed out and was snoring.

"Ok," Tris said tiredly, "you win."

They led the lanky boy over to the bucket and sat him down. Tris immediately saw why they hadn't bothered with restraints. His butt fit in the bucket, from his coccyx to his knees, but he only just fit in and there was no way he could get out without help. 

"You tip it and Brad gets the next caning," Luke warned.

Tris nodded. In truth the liquid was pleasantly cool. He had a strange sensation like every pour was opening up, relaxing.

Then it got a little bit warmer. A degree or two, nothing to worry about. Then it went up another degree and another.

Soon sweat was dripping off him from his armpits to his knees. But his bum, balls and dick just got hotter. He felt like he had gotten into a hot bath without putting and cold water in.

Then it felt like a pot of boiling water. 

Then magma. There was actually lava scorching his arsehole. He found himself gibbering incoherently.

"Hot hot hot. It's hot, hot, hot," over and over again.

"How long do you think he lasts," Tris overheard Calum muse.

"If he makes one minute, I'll let Ash deep throat me with his monster dick," Luke replied.

Tris silently wept and thought of his friend...and wondered how much longer he could hold on.

To be concluded.


End file.
